


Dolls

by DeducingAngel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Consent Issues, Developing Relationship, Dolls, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Forced Pregnancy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Love, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Violence, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Stockholm, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, conversion therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeducingAngel/pseuds/DeducingAngel
Summary: In short, this is the story of Kyna; an old friend of the GREAT Sherlock Holmes, who is "traded" by her father for Moriarty's services.When I say this is triggering and explicit, I am NOT speaking lightly. There are HIGHLY triggering themes, and I don't want any of you to be hurt by these. There will be, in most cases, ways to skip the VERY VERY VERY explicit parts, but that is based on what my beta reader considers triggering, so it will not be perfect. You have been Warned.





	1. A "Fair" Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassicPhangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicPhangirl/gifts).



> This is slow starting, so apologies.

She paced as her father spoke to the raven-haired irishman. The pair had once again kicked her out of the grandeur library for their biweekly, 4 o’clock-on-the-bloody-dot meeting. She was no fool, she knew the things they spoke of weren’t legal, nor moral, and it absolutely disgusted her. Her father wasn’t a good man, but doing business with a criminal was low, even for him. Yet, she always wondered what _exactly_ their conversations were about. Back and forth she went, racking her brain for clues on what the two could possibly be speaking of time and time again, as had become her routine, yet nothing came to her, even still...

* * *

Jim had watched his latest client’s life almost obsessively.  Lawrence Brarckwell had three daughters with a favoring of the eldest two. The twins. The third wasn’t Lawrence’s wife’s child, and had always been an outsider in the family, and was undoubtedly Jim's favourite. 

While her sisters followed their parent’s traits of dark beige skin, ringlets of red hair, and green, round, downturned eyes, she went her own way. It was intriguing how little she got from her father, with rosy pale skin that had only seen sunshine through large study windows, tresses of wavy sugar maple, and prominent snowy blue eyes that grew darker as they neared the pupil. But that wasn’t why Jim chose her. No, if it came down to looks, he’d want one of the twins. She was pretty, no question, but her sisters were, how do you say, gorgeous. The difference that really sent Jim after her in particular was her mind. Where her sisters chose to rely on their looks and daddy’s money, she set out to be her own person. Right out of highschool, even after graduating two years early, she quickly managed to get a full ride scholarship to one of the most prestigious law schools in the nation. Out of her pre-law class, interestingly enough, despite being the youngest, she was at the top of her class. Not only was she intelligent for a relatively ordinary person, but she was also steadfast and defiant. She would make a wonderful addition to his collection. Just another toy for him to twist and control until she shattered into whatever he wanted her to be. Sucking all the life from her eyes, and potential from her life for his own sick enjoyment. He’d take the aspiring lawyer, and turn her into just another gear in his constantly growing empire. Her strong head would be broken, and out of the pathetic rubble would be a copy of all his other dolls.

“Mr. Moriarty.” Lawrence greeted formally. Jim paid him no mind as he looked at the plethora of photographs scattered around the library. His eyes focused onto a specific photo of the girls. Maya and Markayla posing together in their high-end, designer bathing suits, coiffure copper hair slightly damp. But that wasn’t what he was looking at. No, behind them, slightly adjacent to the other two, was Kyna.  _ His _ Kyna. His tongue grazed across his bottom lip, eyes trailing over her ivory, toned legs, and up her body. He admired the her in the charcoal two piece, whose translucent cover-up barely covered. She had no interest in the camera, as her eyes wandered across the pages of the book perched in her hands. A smirk pulled to his lips. An ideal choice.

“Lawrence.” He responded off-handedly in turn. The older businessman carefully watched the mastermind. Silently afraid of the hell he was going to pay for being unable to pay monetarily for Jim’s services. Jim, on the other hand, could taste the sweet fear seeping from him, and basked in it like a warm afterglow. There wasn’t a doubt in Jim’s mind that he’d get precisely what he wanted. He always did, after all.

“You’ve yet to... reimburse me, shall we say, for my services. You’re aware I’m not your whore of a wife; I’m neither free nor cheap,” Jim paused to listen to Lawrence’s nervous gulp, “Mr. Brarckwell.” He finished in an irritable bark. Jim bit back his pleased grin at the man’s shaking form as he practically began falling apart. Quickly, Lawrence took a shaky breath in an attempt to steady himself and his words. The little good it did do was entirely lost as Jim’s deadly black eyes fell upon him for the first time, and held their dark glare on him for merely a moment before turning away from him.

“I-I lost a large amount this year, Mr. Moriarty, i-i-if I could just get a little more ti-” Jim’s hand raised in a signal to tell him to shut his babbling mouth. Jim knew he lost a lot. He was responsible for the loss, after all. 

“You’ve had enough time, Lawrence, but, lucky you, I’m a reasonable man, and you’ve got something I want. I do enjoy trades, after all.” Jim lazily stalked around what was clearly Kyna’s chair from the deep wear in the cream cushion. His fingers brushed against the soft fabric before seating himself in her father’s chair not far away. The seat was hardly used, but annoyingly plushy. He grunted slightly, but kept the sick grin on his lips. Lawrence spun towards him, the silver twine on his head lifting from the sheer speed of his head whipping around to stare with wide, grey eyes, fear spiraling in the dull colour.

“W-What a-are y-yo-y-you requesting, s-sir?” Jim liked the was his, once green, eyes brimmed with terror... he decided he’d toy with him for a bit, get his blood really pumping. Get the adrenaline soaring through his practically dusty veins. 

“I’m in need of a new doll, as I’m sure you’ve been made aware. “ By now, Lawrence was shaking in his boots, looking like the man’s fight or flight instincts might kick in at any moment, but he stood there, just... trembling. This was little for entertainment. 

“Y-You can’t be asking- Please, sir, I-I love my girls...” Jim’s dark eyes rested on the man, knowing he was only partially telling the truth. JIm also knew Lawrence was assuming he’d want to take Maya or Markayla, making this all the more entertaining. His tongue poked out to moisten his lips quickly as he leaned forward, hands clasped, and elbows resting on his knees.

“Go on, call those three girlies of  yours, I don’t have all day. Unless, you’d prefer to make it up with all four of your lives. That’d do, too.” The man immediately paled, looking almost green, like he was going to be sick. Jim wanted to laugh. Lawrence’s stomach turned at Jim’s chirpy tone, like they were discussing pleasantries not human trafficking; or threatening their very lives. This was a particularly harrowing quandary, but desperation left him without another choice.

With a hoarse call, he beckoned his girls, “Maya, Markayla, Kyna!” Jim’s smirk pulled tighter to his lips. It was time.


	2. Perfect

Kyna timidly slipped into the room, much before the other two, and Jim noted she must’ve been waiting to return to her reading. He leaned back into his seat, making it his temporary throne. After all, he had to give his newest little toy a proper first impression of him. He noticed her reservation on continuing into the room once the door had closed behind her, yet she didn’t lose her look of confidence. His eyes brushed down her baggy orange jumper, and over her fitted dark wash jeans. He’d seen her on prior visits, but nothing more than fleeting glimpses, and faraway stares. 

Now, she was right there in front of him. Kyna Brarckwell. He made an adjustment to his previous assumptions on her compared to her sisters. Seeing her eyes holding stone-wall determination and her hair lazily twisted in a messy bun hanging on the nape of her neck, it made him take back all he’d believed about her “more attractive” sisters. The two he’d personally met, that had been flaunted in front of him like they were jewels in Lawrence’s possession. Perhaps it had been their father singing their praises that had influenced his opinion, after all.

“Hello, my dear, and you are?” His accent kissed his words as he leisurely stood up. Despite being a good inch or so shorter than him, she stood tall as he meandered over to stand only a body’s worth away. Her icy stare reflected into his dark oak eyes, and a chill flew down her spine as a cheshire grin spread across his lips. 

“Kyna," she said shortly, the word clipped so she could disguise the disgust in her voice, I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met.” She kept a pleasant tone ingrained into her words, but that mattered little to him. Despite her kind words and how sweetly she said them, her eyes held an immense disdain, and her lips were set into a straight line. He wanted to see her smile. Just once before he broke it apart and turned it into something constant by the use of force. 

“Kyna, this is Mr. Moriarty, he’s a consultant, of so-”

“Of the criminal sort?” She spat, a brow hiking up to show how little she was buying her father’s story. Maybe she wasn’t as ordinary as he’d originally pegged her, but that made him want her all the more. A mind like hers, to constantly be under his power, control, and influence. That would definitely prove useful.

“Kyna!” Lawrence snapped, upset that Kyna was unwittingly becoming less and less desirable as Jim’s choice (or so he thought), but his frustration was washed out by confusion as a light chuckle bounded from Jim’s lips. 

“My, my, isn’t she quite the fireball?” Jim held his hand out, acting as if this were a normal occurrence. Kyna thought about breaking the man’s wrist for a split second before she fell to her better judgement, and simply accepted it for a handshake.

“James Moriarty, but please, just call me Jim.” He lifted her doll-like hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. The motion caused her to yank the limb from his grip. His eyes darkened for a second while he considered tearing the offending limb off, before calming at the fact he’d have all the time in the world to properly train her. Soon they heard her sisters’ skipping steps flouncing into the room in their usual sun dresses from a random expensive designer that Kyna believed to be pointless. 

“Jim! Lovely to see you, again!” Maya gushed, fluttering her eyelashes. Kyna wanted to puke. Markayla nudged her sister lightly and they both giggled like they were in primary school. Jim sent the twins a charming smile, suppressing his sudden urge to grab his prize and bolt. Kyna had heard her sisters speak of Jim quite often, always going on and on about how handsome he was, and so much more. Kyna rarely paid any attention to their smitten talking, and she cared little to hear how they’d speak to the criminal.

“Right back at you, ladies.” He spoke quick, yet politely, and turned his attention back to Kyna even more quickly. His dark eyes raked over her, causing an unwelcome shiver run down her spine. Handsome? Yes. Intelligent? Highly likely. Creepy as all hell?  _ Definitely _ . 

“Can I help you?” She snapped, springing a chuckle from his lips. A leisure step was taken towards her, his fingers raising to lift her chin so he could look into her eyes.    
“Absolutely perfect.” Lawrence’s racing heart slowed down a bit at Jim’s seeming natural attraction towards his youngest daughter. A relieved sigh even escaped his lips. All the unease Kyna had felt up to this point skyrocketed, while a maliciously sick grin spread across Jim’s face.

“What’re you talking about?” She managed to smooth her voice out, remaining as confident as she had entered, but her racing pulse against Jim’s thumb told him she was terrified. 

“ _ You _ , my dear.” With a snap of Jim’s fingers, a taller, more bulky man came in. Her head snapped towards him at the same time Lawrence began dragging the twins out of the library. Kyna attempted to back away from the goon, looking to her father desperately. Equally as desperately, Lawrence avoided her gaze.

“D-Dad?” A tear slid down her porcelain cheek. Jim grabbed her arm, spinning her towards him as he tsked.

“Now, now,” His thumb reached out and caught her tear, before bringing it to his lips, “no tears, little doll.” The man who’d came in brought a blindfold over her eyes, covering her mouth with a large, clammy hand before she had the chance to scream for help, again. His other arm pulled both of hers tightly behind her back. She attempted to kick, but to no avail. Soon, she was being dragged out to Jim’s dark vehicle, while he turned to Lawrence with a cocky grin.

“I’ll be having some men grab her possessions in only a few days. Meanwhile, I’ll start helping you set up a cover for her...  _ disappearance. _ ” And with that tidbit of information, the evil genius spun on his heel to leave.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trigger warnings are starting now. There is EXPLICIT description of rape, as well as the first proper introduction to our third "main" charcter.  
> I'll put a line where it starts, but there isn't anything after it, in this chapter. So, once you reach it, if you're not comfortable with themes such as these, please finish reading there. Stopping there gives a decent amount of information on the characterization, but is rather short. The entire chapter, however, is much longer than usual.
> 
> This is going up three days early, because I have tests and things coming up that will prevent me from publishing.

The entire car ride had been Kyna planning her escape. At the moment, she was completely defenseless, and the two men seemed to find this completely hilarious, but had very different ways of expressing their amusement. The man driving, who’d come to take her, would purposefully speed up the car then slam on the break, laughing as she tried to screech through the tie he’d put around her mouth. Jim, on the other hand, would suddenly move very close, running his fingers in hail-like beats along her neck and thighs. He’d giggle maniacally when she flinched away or shivered, always ending his laughter with a few clicks of his tongue and reminding her that “she needed to be a good little pet, and sit still.” That only caused her to shudder more. Eventually the car came to a permanent stop, and she felt the previous man’s arms wrap around her bound ones, twisting them back rather painfully. 

Jim’s sing-song voice beckoned them forward with, “Come along, little doll...” She was forced to blindly follow, getting the clear feeling the man forcing her forward wasn’t too fond of her. Humming filled her ears as Jim began to hum the tune to  _ Welcome to the Jungle _ , seeming very pleased with himself as she began shaking like a leaf. She felt herself be suddenly stopped, and she heard the clicking of Jim’s expensive shoes cease. 

“I’ll allow you to  _ adjust _ for the day, since I’m feeling  _ nice _ , Darling.” Sebastian freed her eyes and mouth, the light growing almost as if she were passing. Oh, how she wished that were true. Death was becoming very high up on her to-do list. 

Jim’s hand caressed her chin, lifting his thumb to run across her bottom lip, “Don’t you fret, though, you’ll be seeing me soon!” He taunted, grinning like mad man. His hand suddenly jerked sharply away in response to Kyna’s jaw nearly clamping down on the offending limb. His already dark eyes went nearly black as anger flared through him.

“Moran- change of plans.” His voice floated through her mind as she was engulfed by darkness. Clearly, that was the wrong decision...

* * *

She awoke with a groan, her arms sore. She originally tried to sit up, her mind still a haze from earlier, but soon found her wrists were bound above her. Her next action was struggling wildly against the binds, eyes wide as she  **_attempted_ ** to scream out. A draft washed over her, chilling over her skin as she realized she was no longer wearing her jeans and jumper. A quick glimpse down let her know she was in lacy black knickers and a matching brassiere. Panic swept across her, and escaping became her top priority. 

Jim watched in pure amusement, knowing she was positively trapped, and basked in her terror. He’d be lying if he’d said he wasn’t immensely pleased with her fear. Leisurely, he slipped off his suit jacket, then draped it over the chair to the left of Kyna. His movement caught her attention, the feeling of bile raising to her throat over taking her. She figured that fighting would do her absolutely nothing at this point, so she simply stared at him. If she had any other emotions in her icy eyes, they’d succumbed to defiance. There was a moment’s pause as he stared back, slightly puzzled to where her fear had so quickly dissipated to. Soon, he was back on the move, making his way over to her. His eyes drank in her image,carefully caressing the more intimate areas exposed to him. His gaze was replaced by a few fleeting touches from his fingers.

“You know, Kyna, I was going to allow you to get settled, and such. Perhaps if you hadn’t been so naughty, I could’ve made this pleasant for you, as well. But, you weren’t, so I suppose you really only have yourself to blame.” He almost sounded as if he were chastising a misbehaving child! She wanted to snap at him, but had to settle for a harsh glare and an eyeroll. Chuckling, he brought his lips to the nape of her neck, a strong hand gripping her chin and tilting her head to give himself better access, and found her jugular vein. For an ephemeral, he nibbled only gently, before he licked along the path it created, diverting at her jawline to just behind her ear.

“So now, I get to enjoy you hot and writhing beneath me! Lucky me!” He chirped, one hand unbuttoning his white dress shirt. He wanted to be able to feel the warm twinge of fear radiating off of her and into the air, but it was silent. Her pupils hadn’t opened in terror of what was to come, nor had her pulse sped up, showing him the adrenaline running through her. No, she was deathly calm, her eyes holding a certain stone-wall strength. Becoming increasingly frustrated, his free hand snatched the knife on the bedside table. He practically pouncing on her after he finished undressing. He hovered the blade along her skin, working from the lining of the knickers she’d been changed into, along her abdomen, before crawling up to trace the line of her brassiere. She shivered from the cold blade, flinched when it nicked her skin and left a small trace of blood that Jim always lapped sensually up. Kyna could tell he was enjoying the way it hurt her, enjoying her repulsion as she felt his slick tongue against her flesh. If the look in his eyes wasn’t enough of a proclamation of this, each twitch of his free member as she feebily attempted to jerk away definitely was.

In a smooth glint from the blade, she found he had her completely unclad before him. This was definitely something he’d done before, she realized, sending another wave of absolute disdain through her. Without warning, she could feel his cock stretching her bone-dry inner walls, causing a painful burning sensation to join the violation. Her back curved up into a bridge shape, pain emanating from her (beaver, fanny, snatch).  Kyna bit down on the gag to keep from showing pain to her captor. Jim growled at not seeing it, her pain, her fear. He thrust harder trying to draw out that tortured expression he oh so loved to see. Blood ran down both their thighs painting them scarlet. 

He leaned in close sniffing her skin deeply and sighed,” Virgin.” That was almost the breaking point for his new doll, he could see it. For a glimmer of a second her stone-wall dropped sending pure glee soaring through him. 

“It seems like you’re not enjoying your time here. Should we switch it up?” Coyness seeped from his tone, almost as if he actually thought she’d manage to speak through the cloth heavy with her own saliva. That damn tone was vilely teasing, because he knew well she wasn’t enjoying this. That it felt like everything inside her was being shredded. She swore he was going to keep going until there was absolutely nothing left, especially if she allowed him the satisfaction of her visible pain. She dove back into her mind, the stories she’d read for hours on end when she wasn’t studying, memories of her mother, and anything else that allowed her to escape the rolling of his hips bashing against hers in a way that was sure to leave bruises. Infuriated, Jim growled, tangling his hand into her hair, pulling to the point a few strands snapped from their roots.

“Wakey-wakey, Kyna!” He jeered, pressing his teeth into the soft porcelain of her neck. The grip he had on her hips was enough to leave bright red welts sprouting from his touch, his biting evolving to be harsh sucking, teeth scraping her flesh as he found himself going lower. He’d seen his goal for a split second, and it was sweeter than anything else he could ever find, but it was gone much too quickly. Never before had he found himself being deprived of the one thing he wanted in these moments. The very first time he forced himself upon each of his girls, or boys, they were terrified to the point he’d need extra restraints to stop their quaking so he could finish properly. He was finding himself oddly entertained in his attempts to pull a rise out of her, while she continued to be practically unresponsive. But he also knew he couldn’t last much longer, especially not at the rate he was going, and could feel his orgasm quickly catching up to him. Today had been too long of a day to deprive himself of the pleasure for much longer, so he let instinct take over, his thrusts becoming jagged and random, but also faster and more forceful. Deep inside her head, she was beginning to feel the blaring pain in her nether regions, but she was also beginning to feel a small twinge of pleasure as her body adjusted to the assault. Both were purposefully ignored, her way of protecting her sanity for a tad longer. When she did finally recognize what was happening, Jim’s grunts had turned to low moans and satisfied groans as he buried himself inside her, cum flowing into her. She felt used, and in pain, his cum mixing with her blood as it slicked her thighs and stained the sheets. 

By the time she had to start focusing on keeping her breathing from turning to nothing but sharp intakes and sobbing outtakes, he was already beginning to redress. She snapped away from him, turning on her side, like it would allow her to escape the nightmare that had just taken place. His hand, as cold as her eyes were blue, ran down her side, falling into the dip of her waist before slowing down to climb up her hip. His breath fanned over her neck, then slipped upwards past her ear before his lips pressed almost tenderly to her temple. One whispered word made wrecking ball crashed the walls in around her, bringing the reality of her situation flowing in like a dam had broken, drowning her in the misery of it all...

_ “Mine.” _


	4. Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim continues to try and get Kyna to break. 
> 
> Mentions of rape and abuse

He’d left her there, lying in his mess, and it wasn’t long before tears had overflowed over her cheeks, creating a whole system of waterways across her cheeks. Exhaustion took over less than an hour later, and she’d fallen asleep in the filth she could feel all along her skin- the filth that made more bile bubble to her throat. If things didn’t turn around soon, her esophagus would be entirely and permanently damaged from the acidic substance. In her slumber, a plan sparked in Jim’s mind. He sent Sebastian in to clean her up, and bring her to a temporary living arrangement, while he finished his scheming. The larger man did so without question, and if he’d been asked, he’d have  denied that he let his hands linger more than was necessary to simply bathe her. Not that Jim would mind the action in itself, but more so because he didn’t want to hear Jim throwing a fit about “missed opportunities”. Besides, he’d likely be getting more than that in a few days time. Especially if she continued to fail to be broken like Jim wanted. 

 

When she’d first awoke, it was due to the flooding of light that swam into her room. She tried to sit up, only to be reminded of the night before when she felt the shooting pain from in between her legs. The need to vomit washed over her, distracting her from the fact that she wasn’t in the same room as the night before, nor was she still undressed, but most importantly of all... Jim was the one who’d drawn the curtains. As slippery as a serpent, he slid onto the bed next to her, hands rolling over her skin almost immediately while his lips hovered over the shell of her ear.

“Good morning, Darling.” His heavy voice flounced around the shell of her ear, but she didn’t allow her body to flinch away, this time. She stilled the tears that had been threatening to make themselves visible, and went solid as stone. A disapproving grunt fell from Jim’s lips, but he didn’t dare to break character any further than that.

“I suppose you’re still a tad sore from last night, hm?” She didn’t really know what she was expecting him to do to her, if three straight hours of raping a girl didn’t handle any sexual frustration he’d been experiencing, she didn’t know what would. Her silence came as no surprise to him, so he simply continued, leaning his chest towards her back, creeping ever closer.

“I’ve been watching you for a long time, my dear Kyna,” His fingers sashayed down her arm, until it “slipped” off, and twiddled the fabric of the nightgown, “and just knew I had to have you for myself.” His voice was low, daring her to take the bait and respond, but she clamped her jaw down. In her mind, she knew he was only trying to frighten her, just as he had the night before. Frustrated with her lack of response, he began tenderly kissing from behind her ear and down her jaw, as if they were something equivalent to lovers. It almost made Jim furious how easy she’d acclimated to his spontaneity.  Kyna felt confusion and shame wash over her. How could she be so compliant with just a few gentle caresses? She tried to speak but only a soft croak came out. False concern flashed through Jim’s eyes, “ I’m so sorry I should have asked if you needed anything. I’ll go and get you some water and breakfast.” He brushed his hands through her hair before hopping off the bed. Crossing the room he had a bounce in his step. ‘What was his game?’ Kyna thought. Last night it had been her pain but now… thinking of last 24 hours brought tears to Kyna’s eyes. With the devil gone, she felt it safe to cry.

Jim closed the door to the bedroom before breaking out into a smile.  “Moran!” he sang. The tiger of a man appeared in an instant, “Get a glass of water, with ice, and go out and get an egg mcmuffin for the wonderful little doll in the other room.  And while you’re at it, get some more Earl Grey. I’m nearly out.” Moran nodded a quick reply,” Yes sir.” With Moran on errand duty Jim decided it was time for a quick visit with his favorite frenemy, Sherlock.

  
  
  


An hour later Jim waltzed back into Kyna’s new room a glass of water and a breakfast sandwich in hand.  His doll however was nowhere to be seen. 

“Oh, Precious, don’t be like that! Look, I come bearing gifts!”  He casually strolled to the left side of the bed humming  _ One Way or Another _ .  Crouching down by the bed he lifted the blankets and covers to find a sleeping face, tear-streaked and red. Slowly he reached down to wipe off the tears. Like a snake had bit him he snatched back his arm back realizing what he’d done. He stared at her as she slept for a short while, confused at why the stains littering her face bothered him so much. This is what he wanted- for her to think of him and burst into hot tears. To be able to feel how he’d used her when he wasn’t even around, and to be disgusted with herself. But, this was different...

“Kyna~!” He sang, startling her awake to the point she jumped from her sleeping position and hit her head on the bed frame above her. His hand swooped out, grabbing her arm, and pulling her forcibly out. She swung and fought, trying to escape the torture he surely held in store for her.

“For fuck’s sake- STOP!” He suddenly snapped, grabbing her other arm, and pinning her down to the mattress. He was being rather nice to her, relative to how he treated all his other dolls, and this was what he got in return! Of course, this was only for his own motives, but... who cares?

His anger engulfed his dark eyes with a flaming gleam. She thrashed against him, eyes screwed shut. A sudden jolt of fury fueled enough courage in her for her to snap her eyes open, staring him straight in the eye. His anger dissipated into surprise, his grip loosening as he stared into blue moons trapped in her eyes, their cool colour bordered with determination, and it was like his rage just--burned out...

She stopped fighting as his grip loosened, but she wasn’t nearly done fighting him, defying him. She pressed herself as far from him as she could be, and to her shock, he backed off. He just stared at her, almost like he was trying to solve a complex maths equation, but he just couldn’t figure out what was so special about her. Silence hung in the air on a thin line that Kyna was too smart to break. He was too unpredictable, too changeable for her to take the risk- especially in her condition. In a fraction of a second, he convinced himself the only difference about her was that she was still fighting, still holding on, still unbroken. And that was a difference he could fix.

Without any visible warning, Kyna had been pinned back down onto the mattress, Jim on top of her, forcing her legs apart with his own. She knew what was coming next, but the second she hit the bed, her mind fogged to where she couldn’t simply escape into her memories. It was too much shock, coming out of nowhere. Her protests were cut short by the crashing of his lips to hers, frustration and irritation fueling his kiss, but it wasn't harsh. He couldn’t afford to be harsh, not after all his work. She’d proven the night before that, no matter how much pain he put her through  _ physically _ , she wouldn’t be broken. So, why not try the opposite? It’d worked for him before, after all. They began to enjoy his touch, craved it, even, and it made them feel disgusting, for a time. He’d give them their space, showing them they wanted, no  _ needed _ him a lot more than he needed them. Soon, they’d be desperate, and begging him, eager to be at his mercy and comply to every word he spoke without a question. And thus, the cycle was completed. It was the one plan he had, and he definitely wouldn’t object to Kyna begging him to be taken by him- to be fucked until she couldn’t walk straight. 

Tentatively, he began kissing down her neck, a hand slipping beneath her nightgown. The touch felt poisonous to her, like it would cause her skin to decay wherever he touched, but with his body pressed on top of hers, she had no escape. An unwanted moan escaped her lips as his thumb and fore finger fumbled with the nub of nerves above her entrance. For a split second, she was embarrassed, angry at herself for allowing his touch to feel anything but negative. Her mind reminded her of what little she knew about sex, how it feeling good was only natural. Statistics of rape victims from her intro to law class flashed before her, informing her that the most traumatic part was that it, eventually, wasn’t just the feeling of the violation of the destructive force upon them, but unwelcomed pleasure, as well. And that’s when his plan came together in her head. So, she did exactly what she had the last time. Slipping into a catatonic state, and allowing him to use her body as he wanted, but never giving him the pleasure of knowing that what he was doing was working.


	5. Bullpen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter, so..TWO UPDATES TODAY!

Jim was almost shocked by how quickly Kyna had fallen asleep after his activities, even more surprised by how she’d easily managed to fall asleep in his arms. She just settled in, accepting the warmth from his body. Having her curled into his side, coils of maple sugar locks sticking to his chest and her cheeks, was a certain serenity he couldn’t explain, nor begin to describe. A part of him wanted to stay, watch her steady breathing, and closed eyes. It was the same version of calm he’d seen twice now- and that’s when it hit him. After all the work he’d done to break her, she was still standing, just as stable and strong as before.

“Fucking hell.” He cursed under his breath, nipping anger biting at him, killing off the small piece of him that felt peaceful in their position. Within five minutes, he was up, dressed, and exiting the room.

“Sebastian!” He beckoned, voice resonating off the walls, rage running along the waves of his booming voice. Sebastian calmly came at his boss’ call, awaiting his orders.

“She’ll start work tomorrow, put her in the bullpen.” Jim seethed, storming off. For a moment, Sebastian didn’t understand Jim’s anger, but a small glance into the room gave him all the answers he needed. Kyna lounged calmly against the pillows, having pulled on her nightgown when Jim wasn’t looking, seeming lost in her mind. Jim had been played. The thought was amusing to Sebastian, but he knew Jim’s anger would be taken out on others later- namely, him.

“Um, hey.” He said awkwardly, stepping into the room. When Jim usually sent his new toys to the bullpen, they were tearing themselves apart. Not her, though. She seemed calm, and collected, and maybe in need of a shower.

“Hello.” She responded without opening her eyes. Awkwardness hung in the air, informing her he wasn’t used to this. She also remembered his voice, from what little he’d spoken upon her arrival here.

“You’re the one who nearly broke my arms.” She stated matter-of-factly, yet another surprise to Sebastian. He had to admit, he hated the people Jim brought in. They were weak, bumbling messes of beings, and he loathed them. Besides, he’d seen worse done to people at war... okay, so maybe it was even. Still, he couldn’t stand how weak and feeble minded they were, how they begged for another way out, and, eventually, simply bent to Jim’s whims. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t find his words, nor could he simply throw her around like a bag of potatoes.

“Well, they’re fine, aren’t they?” He snapped back, shutting the door as he fully entered the room. A small laugh escaped Kyna’s lips. His eyes narrowed on her. Maybe she  _ was _ broken- the kind of broken in the mind. Maybe she’d lost her mind...

“I suppose that’s true.” She admitted kindly, opening her eyes, finally. The colour was striking. It reminded him of the hot lightning that used to zip past windows back in Ireland, creating a blanket of static around each home, before it slipped through, zapping everybody who dared to move. The same static making hairs stand on end, just like the ones on the back of his neck at that very moment. She watched him carefully, like she was trying to decide whether he was really worth the attention she was giving him. In an instant, she was chuckling, again, leaving Sebastian absolutely confounded.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re doing here, or are we going to play a guessing game?” After her question sank in, he began laughing, as well. She wasn’t wrong- he was being absolutely pathetic, but neither really seemed to mind.

“Jim wants me to take you down to the bullpen, so... get up?” He wasn’t too sure in what to do, especially since nothing like this had happened before, but she followed his unsure command.

“What’s the bullpen?” She questioned, straightening out her nightgown, ignoring the fact that she looked like an absolute mess. Sebastian’s shoulders did a little hop, him considering how to actually explain the bullpen.

“I guess it’s where all the office prats stay while not working.” He told her. She raised an amused brow at his phrasing, and for a moment, he wondered if she’d still act that way if she knew half the things he’d done.  

“Alright, Missy, it’s time to get going or Boss won’t be happy.”  Moran could tell one thing about her, she was not like the other blubbering, needy whores Jim collected over the years.  Why Jim called them dolls was beyond his understanding because they were anything, but he never questioned how Jim’s mind worked. Jim was Jim, and that was explanation enough for Sebastian. 

Kyna shrugged and headed for the door, dodging when Sebastian went to grab her arms, again, “Yeah, I can walk, you know?” She told him, grimacing. His hands came in front of him, a small sign of surrender as he passed her, leading the way.

* * *

When Kyna got up that morning, it seemed like her grey clouds had burnt to a crisp, shuffling their black soot all over like raindrops. Begrudgingly, she removed herself from “her bed”, and slumped over to one of her cases to get changed. She couldn’t care less about the woman already halfway ready to go, and she didn’t care anymore about the fact that it probably meant she was running late. She dressed, brushed her teeth, and brushed through her hair. Then she simply waited for Sebastian to arrive. Sure enough, he was there right when her “roommate” was finishing up.

“How’d you sleep?” He asked off-handedly, staring down at the phone in his hand. She shrugged, heading out of the room to follow him, sneakily trying to glance at his phone.

“Fine... what’re you reading?” She asked slyly, almost knowing she wouldn’t get an answer, and she didn’t. Just because she was a lot better than the rest of the idiots in the compound, didn’t mean he was going to get ripped to shreds because he told her what Jim was going to do later that day. He simply lead her to her desk, reviewed what she’d be doing, and showed her the set up, before leaving to help prepare for Jim’s little show. 


	6. Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we start witht he Torture^TM. Jim is a sick bastard, I will be putting lines to where to start and stop reading if you aren't okay with forced masturbation and lashings. I'll summarise what happened if anyone needs me to.

After a few hours of answering the phone, as she’d been instructed, a whistle caught all their attention. Jim strolled out of his office, a vile grin on his face, and waltzed around for a bit, ending at Maya’s work station. Her eyes were downcast, and she seemed almost like she was feeling guilty about something. But what?

“Maya, darling...” Jim began, voice twirling around the girl’s ears, sounding almost loving, “How far behind are you,  _ today _ ?” Maya’s head bowed a bit, eyes watching her hands as if she could somehow escape Jim’s dead eyes as they stared at her. Kyna was a bit curious to what was happening, the girl’s hair had hidden away her face behind an apricot curtain.

“I’m so sorry sir, you see, I haven’t been feeling well late-” Jim’s hand slammed down, a squeak like a mouse slicing through the air at his action.

“I didn’t ask  _ why _ you’re behind! I asked  _ how far _ !” The girl’s head bobbed quickly up and  down, Jim towering over her in her seat. Maya swallowed the lump in her throat, and shakily looked back over her files, counting silently as tears raked down her cheeks.  _ This wasn’t good... _

“T-Three sets, sir...” She sounded less afraid, and more disappointed. At least, that’s what Kyna thought, but she shook it off as her hearing things. Jim’s wicked grin pulled to his face, eyes not only flickering, but fully illuminated by malevolence. He tsked a few times straightening up, his beaming grin enough to send shivers down anyone’s spine.

“Three sets, three... sets... three sets.” He repeated the few words as if he were mulling them over, beginning to walk back the way he came. His tone was too leisure, even Kyna knew that. Only a moment ago he’d been shouting loud enough to make the walls quake, and now he was simply swaggering through the row, like it didn’t matter to him? No, it made no sense whatsoever, and she couldn’t even imagine what he could have planned. Sebastian stood at the doorway, awaiting some form of orders, and his eyes met Kyna’s for a moment. That’s when she knew she would hate what was coming next.

“Three sets, everyone! She’s  _ only  _ three sets behind!” Jim mused as if it were something ridiculously funny, “Well, isn’t that just grand? I’m only tryING TO RUN AN EMPIRE HERE!” The sudden change of his mood caused his arm to swing everything off a nearby cabinet, papers and office supplies falling to the ground like a hail storm. No one dare spoke, though, a few people backed away a bit.

“Since little Maya thinks it’s  _ just fine _ for her to  _ slack off _ , I’m going to give you all a little itty bitty break- everyone’s to be in the conference room within the next ten minutes.” That was Sebastian’s cue to go grab Maya, who had tears wetting her face as if she had just been in a rainstorm. None of the others in the room seemed to pity the girl at all, and if they did, they certainly didn’t show it. Actually, murmurs began circulating the room, messages like “Finally, she’s getting punished” and “Serves her right for slacking” being bounced back and forth and around as if they were tennis balls. Soon enough, everyone was standing to do as Jim had instructed, and reluctantly, Kyna followed. She didn’t have a clue of what to expect, but Maya being completely naked, standing in the center of the room as if she were some form of contemporary art piece, definitely wasn’t it. Confusion resonated off the people that had quickly accumulated, but none so much as spoke a word of what they were thinking. Jim was lounged in a chair right in front of her, head rolled back onto the seat as he waited. 

* * *

“Do you know what you did wrong, Maya?” Jim lazily asked, but didn’t allow her to respond, “You were lazy- and that reflects badly on me. Do you understand?” His eyes were closed as if he were actually resting.  _ The definition of a lunatic _ , Kyna thought to herself, but to her astonishment, Maya answered.

“Yes, sir, I am so sorry, sir.” Not only had she apologized for something Kyna would’ve told him to go take a long walk off a short pier if he got mad at her for, but she sounded absolutely, undeniably,  _ sincere _ about it. If her jaw could drop anymore, it would’ve broken the floor beneath her.

“Do you accept your punishment, then?” Kyna wanted to snap at him, ask him, “Isn’t this enough?” but she managed to bite her tongue, her curiosity crushing her morals for a time.

“Yes, sir.” Maya nodded. Kyna stared at the girl, at how fragile she looked. She seemed like if anyone hit her, she would absolutely shatter. Her eyes were green stained glass, silky, pale taupe skin. She was undeniably pretty, but it was the sort of pretty you think of when you see china or porcelain dolls. Beautiful in it’s delicacy. Her stomach sank when she began to wonder how old the girl on display was. Couldn’t be much older than herself, really. The thought made Kyna press her eyes shut for a moment, trying to push away all those thoughts. She wouldn’t make it if something as simple as this could cause her to be nauseous. But bad soon morphed into worse. A man a bit taller than Jim, built like Sebastian, strolled over with what appeared to be a whip in his hand, standing directly behind Maya.

Jim smirked as fear flashed into Maya’s eyes, “On your knees, and you’re going to want to keep those pretty legs spread.” He sang, malice making his eyes seem darker than humanly possible. Slowly, Maya fell to her knees, the concrete floor immediately cutting them up as she forced her thighs apart from each other. 

“So, you were three sets behind today, six yesterday, four the day before, and twelve before that...” Jim pretends like he was calculating, distributing the numbers into what seemed like a “reasonable” value. 

“Let’s say two lashes per set you were behind, yeah?” He grinned like a child, and Kyna’s eyes widened. Fifty lashes- that was insane.   
“Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir.” Her voice trembled almost as much as her body did. Kyna prepared to ignore the sound of the whip gnawing at the girl’s flesh, but after seven minutes she found it had yet to come.

“Come on, little doll, just like we talked about.” Jim encouraged, fingertips drumming on the armrest of the chair. Maya paused for a moment, but her head bobbed down, then hopped back up, a slow nod. Her hand shook as it slipped between her legs, two fingers delving into her entrance. Bile rose to Kyna’s throat, but sick wasn’t all she felt. No. She was enraged at how much that sick bastard was enjoying watching her finger herself as lashes began flowering across her back. To make matters worse, if she didn’t count the lash, the lash didn’t count as one of her fifty. 

“Faster, darling. And keep those pretty little eyes open for Daddy.” He said sickly-sweet, and she immediately snapped open, and a third finger slipped beide her first two. Maya’s hand snapped up and down, her biting her lip (earning her an extra seven lashes) to keep herself from moaning aloud.   
“P-please- S-Sir!” She begged him, tears tickling her eyes as she clenched around her fingers.

“Not until you make it to fifty.” He told her, licking his lips as he watched her fingers pulsing in and out of herself, blood streaking down her back. A sob escaped Maya’s lips as she counted the fortieth lash, and Jim tsked.

* * *

“I could barely understand that!” Kyna just knew that meant it didn’t count in his book. And she was furious about it.

“For Christ’s sake- STOP!” Everyone seemed shocked to hear anyone but Jim or Maya’s voice echo through the room- hell, even the man lashing Maya stopped to stare at her. For the first time since the torture began, Jim stood, eyes meeting Kyna’s.

“Whatever do you mean,  _ Kitten _ .” He hissed, pissed off that his entertainment had been cut short due to his newest investment. Kyna didn’t cower away, instead, crossing her arms in defiance.   
“You said fifty lashes, and that’s happened. Just because you can’t count doesn’t mean she has to aloud.” Kyna spat, her eyes never leaving his. His eyes widened a smidge, a nerve in his jaw ticking as his head fell to the side a bit. She was angering him, and Sebastian knew it, but there was something else in it. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Jim was enjoying it. Enjoying how she’d basically just called him an idiot, how her eyes lit up with something indescribable- her overall strong moral compass. 

Jim took three steps forward before he spoke, “Let me make something clear for you, little one,” two more, “I make the rules here,” four, “and you obey them. Here,  _ I _ am King,” one, “I’m the reason you’re alive,” another, “I’m your air, sustenance, and cherry on top-” a short pause with three steps in between, “I’m god, here,” he was right in front of her staring her down, “AND YOU-!” His hand snapped up, yanking at her hair, “ARE NOTHING!” He barked as he yanked her down. No one moved, except Sebastian who popped his neck a bit. There was a certain dignity to what Kyna had just done, and Sebastian wouldn’t deny it, but no way in hell would he add a log to the fire, especially not when it was already roaring. Kyna didn’t even try to fight his pull on her hair, despite how painful that had to be. She ignored it, glowering up at him.   
“Go to hell, don’t pass go, and don’t collect $200.” She sassed, before spitting at him. A loud growl escaped Jim’s throat, and he threw her to the ground, blood lacing the floor around her as her arm began to pour out the crimson liquid.

“Moran, put her in the Furnace.” Jim watched her as she began to lift herself off the ground. Sebastian couldn’t believe what he was hearing- at all.

“Boss- she could d-” Jim cut him off.

“NOW!” He ordered, and begrudgingly Sebastian forced her up, forcing her towards “the Furnace”. She didn’t seem to be scared, just... blank. 


	7. The Furnace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyna pays for ruining Jim’s fun and Sebastian once again gains respect for the newest Doll. However, things aren’t as good as they seem when Jim begins to worry about her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve been quite busy lately and updates might be a little hit and miss, though I’m going to try and go back to Wednesday’s.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” He whispered to her once they were out of earshot of Jim. Her brow arched up, eyes glancing at him sideways.

  
“Listen, you’re cool and all, but I don’t care what you think. I don’t care who he thinks he is, he had no right to treat her like that.” Kyna’s words ricocheted in his ears. If she kept this attitude up, even if she did manage to survive “the Furnace”, the girl wouldn't make it another week. He spun her to look at him, grip on her arm.

“I know you don’t like the way things work around here, but if you want to survive, you need to learn to tone down your ‘protesting.’ Challenging Jim like that seriously isn’t a good idea.” She immediately turned to him, surprised that he seemed to be helping her. Her chances of actually listening to what he was saying were less than none, but she was shocked, nonetheless.

“He could have killed her.” She told him almost silently.

“You’re right. He could have. But that’s what happens here, and now, he’s angry, so she probably will end up dead, and I’ll be surprised if you survive the  _ night _ , let alone the week. People here are pathetic. One bad thing happens and they bend to Jim’s whims without a fight- you’re different in that respect. Just don’t get yourself killed.” Her eyes narrowed on him slightly. That’s why he was helping her. She didn’t know why that made so much of a difference to him, but clearly it did...

“Are you one of them, then?” Sebastian almost laughed. He definitely wasn’t.    


“No, I’m an employee, not a toy. But I don’t like his little toys, if I’m being honest. They don’t know what people go through, they just know themselves. That’s why they break so easily... you know better, though.” He explained, and she began to understand. 

“You were a soldier.” And with that revelation, they continued their walk in absolute silence.

 

 

She wished Sebastian had warned her about how bad the furnace actually was, but it really wouldn’t have made a difference. Her secondary school geology class told her all she needed to know about what torture she was being served in the room. Obsidian floors gleamed nearly as dark as Jim’s eyes had earlier.  _ Nearly _ . And it was hotter than bloody hell in there. There had to be some sort of heating pads beneath the mineral’s surface that caused the bloody invisible flames of death to spread through the room. It was hard to walk on the damn floors, but she hoped maybe she’d be able to find some sort of cool spot. She didn’t, but she did find that the floor wasn’t perfectly smooth. Shards of obsidian, disguised by its own devious properties, cut up her feet when she stepped on them, but immediately cauterized the wound. Maybe she would end up listening to Sebastian, after all. Still, the moment she got out of here, she knew she’d just go back to pissing Jim off in any way possible.

 

 

Jim sat in his office, trying to ignore his festering anger, among other things. If one thing was for sure, it was that Sebastian was completely correct. Kyna could easily die in there, chances growing exponentially due to her lack of callouses. She was still new, with skin softer than the furnace was hot. He’d need to get her wounds tended to immediately the next day, and make sure she had plenty of water in her system- Why did he care? His concern made no sense. She’d challenged him, embarrassed him, and treated him with every ounce of disrespect imaginable. 

Yet, he had enjoyed it. The show he’d put on was meant to entertain him, and he figured he’d end up shagging Maya afterwards, but it had done nothing for him. Kyna, though... her eyes two hurricanes of fury, and standing tall. It had been an almost orgasmic experience, one that left him only wanting her. She was different- so very different than anything he’d seen before.  Her courage could be compared to a that of a lioness as well as her fury. And he wanted her. All of her, and not forcibly. He wanted her to want him just as much as he wanted her, and he wanted to hear her voluntarily scream his name.

His hands came to his face, sliding down like honey off a wall, “What the hell is wrong with me?” He sat there, staring at his door for a long while. Sebastian had defended her, hadn’t he? And she easily allowed him to escort her off... it was like they got along  or something. But that couldn’t be right. Sebastian hated his little toys- but, then again, Kyna wasn’t exactly fitting the model. Why would she like Sebastian, though? First day there, he’d nearly broken both her shoulder blades. Despite all his rhyme and reasoning, Jim could feel a slight twinge of something he didn’t understand. He didn’t like his most loyal sniper getting along with  _ his _ Kyna. He didn’t like it, at all.

 

 

To Sebastian’s relief and shock, he didn’t find a searing slump of dead Kyna when he opened the door. Sure, she had bad burns over 70% of her body, and she was sweating like she’d tried to compete in a “world’s strongest man” contest when the weather was well over 60 degrees celsius, but she was alive. 

“Holy hell...” He whispered, the small sound attracting her attention. She looked back at him, a humble smile on her face. 

“Sorry, but I don’t think that’s theoretically possible.” She jested, beginning to walk towards him with a small limp. It was barely noticeable, but he’d always had a keen eye. She wasn’t doing nearly as well as she pretended she was.

“It is now.” He chuckled, moving to help her, even though he doubted she would. More proof she wasn’t doing so great came when she accepted it. 

“Come on, we need to treat those burns.” After about an hour in a little room with nurses running around her, Kyna reemerged, “good as new”... minus half of her being covered in bandages, but she honestly didn’t mind.

“Hate to do this to you, but you’re really only out so you can work...” He admitted, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he waited for her to retaliate. Lucky for him, she just shrugged  and started down the hallway they’d come from yesterday. He followed behind, fully prepared to convince Jim not to put her back in that night. As much as the girl put on a strong face, she wouldn’t survive another moment in that human-frier.

“Stay here, and await calls. I’ll be right back.” He tapped twice on her desk as she sat down, then slinked off to Jim’s office. Surely the man wouldn’t want to lose his newest investment just yet, right? Well, he didn’t care. Kyna was the only doll he could stand and he didn’t want her to die just yet. 

“Boss?” He opened the door slowly, finding Jim with his head in his hands. The mastermind immediately shot his head up. He asked something, but Sebastian could only send a questioning look in response, his words were so jumbled together.

Taking a deep breath, Jim started again, “Is she okay? Kyna?” Had he just been punched in the gut? The air was completely gone from his lungs. 

“She’s fine... actually, that’s what I came to talk to you about-” Jim’s head hit the desk with a loud  _ thump _ , and he whispered something to himself, “Um... okay? Anyways... she can’t go back.” That got Jim’s attention. There he was, just glad Kyna was still alive, and then Sebastian had to go and say that. 

  
“Why the hell do you care?” Jim snapped, his mood doing a full 360. Sebastian was used to Jim’s changeable behavior, but usually he had some warning to what it would be. This just came absolutely out of nowhere. Yes, he was expecting Jim to be reserved at the idea, even angry at him for trying to tell him what to do, but that... wasn’t what he thought he’d say. He guessed a bit of sickening laughter at the idea, or even something to be thrown at his head but- that was just... odd.

“Because she’ll die if you do, and she is one of the few people that I can stand in this place-” He began to explain, cut off by a sharp  _ crack _ splitting through the air. A pen in Jim’s hand was leaking ink, and cut in half. The man himself looked as if he wanted to do the same to Sebastian.

“Consider Kyna no longer a part of your responsibilities. Michael will bring her to the bullpen after work. Get. Out.” Jim hissed the last part, and Sebastian began to comply, rather confused with the turn of behavior. Then it hit him like a bullet train, and he spun back around so fast that he might've gotten whiplash. He stared at Jim for a long while, wondering if he should call him out on his odd behavior. He decided better of it, and just left.


	8. Phonecalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...this is a safe chapter—no triggers, just some cursing.

Two weeks passed without incident, besides Jim growing increasingly angry at Kyna’s  refusal to break. Despite being reassigned, Sebastian and Kyna spoke frequently. There was a certain trust in him, and a definite respect for her. 

It took her two long, humiliating and horrid weeks, but the plan she’d been saving was finally complete and she had no intent on saving it for even one more day. 

The phone began ringing, and she simply sat back in her seat, watching it ring crazily out. A series of whispers erupted through the room as the ringing ceased, but not because she’d answered it. A few minutes later and it rang, again. The cycle continued until another doll risked knocking on Jim’s door to alert him to the major losses he was receiving due to Kyna’s resistance.

“S-Sir?” His voice shook, disappointed he didn’t have better news for Jim. The man slammed his laptop screen down, upset that he’d been disturbed.

“What. Marcus?” He snapped, eyes a blaze. In that moment, the tall man with splotched coloured hair, like a peach, wished he’d waited for someone else to come tell the Boss.

“K-K-Kynaisrefusingtoanswerthephone.” He stumbled in the beginning, but an annoyed growl from Jim forced the words out of his mouth like vomit. 

 

Sebastian stood beside the desk, hands along the shorter side, “Kyna, Jim’ll be pissed if you don’t answer that motherfucking phone  _ right now _ .” Ten minutes of persuading, and she still had yet to react. She just sat there, staring ahead of her. Not even the sound of wood slamming against plaster was enough to draw her out of her chosen ignorance. Jim had never been so enraged in all of his life. He stomped all the way around her desk, hands connecting with the finished wood as he loomed over her.

“Care to tell me why you haven’t answered the phone  _ all morning,  _ Kyna?” His breaths looked like they weighed a ton and his eyes were so dark that black didn’t even begin to describe them. His back was bent rigidly, shoulder blades sticking out like a jungle cat, ready to pounce  

“No one’s told me to, this morning,  _ sir _ .” It was an out-right lie and Jim knew it, but the corners of his lips lifted into a sickening smile as he leaned in.

“Well, then,” the phone began to ring once more, “let me remind you of your duties. TO ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE!” He barked at her, not even receiving a flinch. Her hand leisurely picked it up, and she held it to her ear. 

Before she began, her lips curved into a challenging smirk, that made Jim question what her plan was.

  
“Office of Jim Moriarty- don’t bother trying to tell him about your crime, he already thinks he’s smarter than you, even though he can’t count to fifty. And don’t get me started on how annoying he thinks you ar-” The line cut out, and she pulled it slightly away, looking at it with faux confusion, “Oh... looks like they hung up.” She shrugged setting it back down. Her elbow rested on the desk, chin in her hand as a cheshire grin spread to her face. Gasps had been heard from the minute she started and Jim was struggling to maintain his composure. Sebastian’s jaw had effectively been dropped, but soon snapped up, his hand coming with it, so he could contain his laughter. Kyna had made a hell of a bold move, though he doubted she’d get away with it. He was waiting for Jim to do something, but the man just looked so... well, there wasn’t really a word for it. He seemed taken aback, angry, surprised, prideful and maybe a little bit... in awe? 

Like the phone incident hadn’t been enough, she calmly stood up, chin held high and just walked away. Jim’s grip on the desk tightened, sharp cracks filling the air as pieces of the desk began to break in his vice-like grip. No one moved, no one spoke. It was like time had frozen solid, just like that, but five minutes later, she’d returned, sitting back at her desk just as dignified as before.

“My apologies about that, I had to freshen up, a bit.” She was lying, everyone knew it. She was simply trying to piss Jim off- and it was working. For a good seven minutes, they just stared at each other. 

“Are you two just going to stare at each other like you want to fuck on this desk or are you actually going to do something?” Kyna rolled her eyes while Jim shot his right hand a glare.

“My office- both of you -NOW.” He demanded of them, before pushing off. Kyna shrugged at Sebastian, whose face was buried in his hands. They were both screwed...


	9. Loyaty of a Tiger

He swaggered into her and Hailee’s room, his head snapping immediately to the brunette, “Get out.” He demanded, and she didn’t hesitate to scurry along. Kyna refused to pay him any mind as she lounged in her nightgown, reading a book Sebastian had snuck her. His hand yanked it from her grasp, tossing it across the room while he crawled on top of her. Sebastian would be arriving in ten minutes, which gave him a little time to get her blood pumping. 

“Hello,  _ Darling~. _ ” He whispered, a snake-oil salesman grin stretching across his face as his tongue poked partially through his lips. She didn’t react, knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Hello, Mr. Moriarty.” She spat sarcastically, ignoring how her burns were being scratched by the fabric beneath her. His lips hovered along her cheekbone, and her eyes immediately fell closed. 

“Oh, come on, when did we fall to such formals?” He playfully pouted, hand slipping along her side, sending graceful ripples of revulsion through her.

“Since you kidnapped me, raped me multiple times, sent me to a human furnace, and nearly broke my hand because I wasn’t answering the phone ‘correctly’?” Her voice was laced with sarcastic suggestion, her valor behavior causing him to chuckle.

“And I thought that was all in the past!” He jested, slipping up her nightgown with his free hand, holding himself up with his elbow. His body pressed into hers, almost no space between her newly exposed skin and his slacks and button up. He could hear Sebastian’s heavy steps as he forced the nightgown over her head. The door opened without hesitation, Sebastian not expecting Jim to even consider this after the occurrence following the furnace. And yet, there he was, watching Jim press himself onto Kyna, who was nearly unclad. His head snapped away, but all he could see when he blinked was smooth porcelain skin curving up to two pink peaks. Not to mention Jim pressed against her in an extremely vulgar scene... and suddenly, the room felt nearly as hot as the furnace. 

“Come here,  _ Tiger _ ,” Jim enticed wistfully, “you know you want to!” He cheerily sang, beginning to press kisses down Kyna’s neck. Despite being completely turned on by the idea, he had no interest in joining them. At all. 

“I’m afraid I can’t, sir.” He spoke calmly, despite how his heart raced at the thought of Jim’s fingers running through his hair as his lips were clashing with Kyna’s. But his words visibly irritated Jim, because the man turned to completely face Sebastian in an instant.

“ _ What? _ ” He hissed, a bit furious that he couldn’t understand his sniper’s sudden reluctance to participate in one of his affairs. 

“I can’t.” He repeated, wondering if Jim would retaliate. Kyna, he knew, wouldn’t react in front of Jim, either way, but he hoped that this incident wouldn’t ruin what little friendship they had. Jim threw himself off of her (to her relief), and stormed over to Sebastian, dragging his friend and employee out of the room.

“Explain to me why you can’t screw someone you’re obviously attracted to?” His voice was deeper than usual. He’d snapped from the breaking of his plan.

“I respect her, Jim. She deserves that respect, and I’m not breaking it because you want to torture her in any way you feel is adequate.” He tried to be respectful, but he held a certain hatred for how Jim treated Kyna. Black eyes met blue, Jim’s flicking back into the room and a nerve in his jaw ticked once. 

“We’ll speak about this further. Later. Get out of my sight.” Jim spat, and Sebastian didn’t hesitate to leave the man alone. Their little bond was quickly becoming a problem for Jim, but Kyna was more worried about what would happen to Sebastian for defending her like that...

 

* * *

 

Sebastian began to fear the worst when he didn't see Kyna the following two weeks- he was certain she was dead. So when he saw her back to work in a well-tailored business formal dress, and making Jim’s morning tea, he was both relieved and highly confused. She held an obvious disdain to her position, especially given what Jim had called it.

“Kyna?! You're okay!?” Relief flooded his tone as she picked up the tray.

“No, I'm not. I'm Jim’s bloody dog!” She snapped, growing furiouser by the second. He could see it in her eyes- the absolute and utter hatred. It was sort of funny to him- she could withstand any act of abuse he threw at her with a calm and cool head, but the moment she was his “dog”, she blew a fuse?

“Kyna, calm down, it can't be that bad- what is he having you do?”

Kyna sighs dramatically, “First off, making his coffee, which I have half a mind to throw in his face as soon as I’m done with it.  Secondly, I have to answer his personal phone calls and make his schedules. I’m even more of his fucking slave than I was before.”

Jim studied Kyna as she ranted from his office, at the anger fueling her words.  As much as Sebastian would love to see how Jim reacted to hot coffee thrown in his face, he knew it would mean greater punishment for Kyna.  Maybe even worse than the Furnace. 

He hated to ask but Sebastian needed to know what had happened in the past two weeks,”What happened to you?  You haven’t been around for awhile.” She sighed, running a hand through her straightened hair.

“After the beating I took, Jim offered me this position. I refused to be his VPA, so he starved me until I agreed.” He nodded along, knowing that was definitely something Jim would do, until his brows snapped together in confusion. 

“VPA’? What's that?” She scoffed at the question, rolling her eyes. He gave her a look that said “humor me”, so she did.

“His ‘Very Personal Assistant’. Basically, I'm a PA that doesn't get paid, and oh, what else? Oh yeah! I forgot- he can screw me whenever he feels like it!” She was clearly infuriated by the position change, and it's... implications. Sebastian grimaced, knowing she would've been his sex-doll anyways, just like all the people Jim took were. Hopefully she'd get used to that aspect, or at least to a point where it didn't look like she'd rip out someone’s throat because of it.

“Jim’s an arsehole, that’s for sure, but I think you might want to play it safe.” Sebastian reminded her, helping her with the biscuits. Jim went back to his work as they looked over at him. She'd like to rip him a new one... but Sebastian was right. No matter how resilient she was, Jim was even more so, and he wasn't ready to give up and kill her, and definitely wouldn't let her go anytime soon. 

“Yeah.... I suppose you're right...” She sighed, and headed to the devil’s office. 


	10. Hailee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o...LONG CHAPTER with many...many trigger warnings and some gay af sex. Well, lesbian sex--YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. But yeah, Kyna gets a lil bit of happy, but not for long sooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, stop and start places for triggers will be marked with a line. The triggers aren't all that bad in this one, just kinda stockholm-y and graphic sex...so yeah

Jim wasn’t surprised when rumors of Hailee getting into a relationship, and the level he minded could be compared to how much a cat would care if the neighbor got a new datemate. He just didn’t give a crap. It happened all the time in the bullpen, and it didn’t matter, everyone knew they were still his, so why should he care? Simple, he shouldn’t. Maybe that’s why he didn’t think to investigate  _ who _ his loyal little mouse was with. He was a tad shocked, Hailee had been loyal for the entire portion of her life there to  _ him _ , and only him. But, maybe this was just a new level of adjustment. As long it didn’t interfere with his needs, he wouldn’t waste his time. 

Kyna, however, was a much different story. She was still fighting to keep her head held high, and while he admired her perseverance, he was also growing uneasy. What if she inspired more uprisers..? No, he wouldn’t allow that, but that meant shutting this operation down before it began. 

* * *

 

Kyna read peacefully on her bed, a natural smile on her face, as she awaited Hailee’s return from work. She felt the bed dip the faintest amount, and her smile broadened. Her eyes lifted to Hailee’s, ice meeting the fiery amber as their fingers twisted together. 

“How was filing?” Kyna asked with genuine interest as Hailee’s arms wrapped around her waist. Her girlfriend shrugged lightly, head resting onto Kyna’s shoulder. 

“It was alright... Maya is catching up, again, which should make Jim happy.” Hailee recounted accurately, saying Jim’s name much too nicely for Kyna’s liking. She forced a small smile at the information, pecking a kiss to Hailee’s cheek. Kyna liked her, and all, but she was too absorbed in what  _ Jim _ wanted. What Jim liked, and how “great” he was. It drove Kyna up the wall.

“So, how was your day?” Hailee asked cheerfully.   _ ‘Boring, torture, got raped a few times.’ _  Kyna decided to go with the first one as she reached up to plant a kiss on her lover’s lips. Every kiss with Hailee was sweet, just as you’d expect from the natural honey colour they shone with. 

“Pretty,” she kissed her again, pausing a little bit this time, ”boring.” She added a longer, more passionate kiss.  Kyna licked down the side of Hailee’s jaw then neck, leaving a decent sized love bite at it’s base. In little to no time the pair were completely naked and panting on the bed.  Kyna pulled Hailee close to her before shoving her back onto the mattress. Positioning Hailee’s arms over her head, giving her a stern look not to move them, she kissed her slowly making a trail down between her breasts.  Hailee moaned and bucked, begging Kyna to go further down. Instead, she made her way back up to Hailee’s mouth while her fingers slid along Hailee’s thighs. After Jim’s constant use of her body, Kyna’s beliefs on sex had gotten very skewed. Going from something only a long-term couple should do, to “fuck it, I’ll probably be dead tomorrow, anyways”. Hailee’s breath hitched as two fingers slid along her slit, her teeth coming to cover her bottom lip. 

“K-Kyn-” The gasp was cut short by a smooth moan as Kyna’s fingers pushed into her. It was true that Kyna hated how dependent Hailee was on Jim’s satisfaction, but she, herself, couldn’t help thinking about the man in question during moments like this. Though, it was never positive. It was more of a “compare-contrast” situation. The little noises Hailee made were often timid, and sounded almost surprised- music to Kyna’s ears, but Jim was a different story. Jim sounded of hell’s bells, as they tolled the end of someone’s existence. When he said her name, it felt like hounds scratching at her ears, barking their curses of who she was. 

A few moments later, Kyna was met with another lovely difference, as Hailee came onto her fingers with a few whimpers, cheeks flushed and lips in an open pant, the picture of divine beauty. No taunting smile, no teeth dragging across her lips until they bled. Just the picturesque scene of Hailee, enraptured in pure bliss. 

“P-Please, Kyna... let me do something for you?” Hailee’s voice shook as she came down from her high. It was something that was a rarity for Kyna to allow, mainly because Jim’s version of “making her feel good”, usually ended up with her needing stitches. A small pause of silence ensued as Kyna considered it.

Desperate for some sort of actual release, Kyna nodded, slowly trading places with Hailee. Surprised by this odd chance, Hailee didn’t hesitate to lower herself between Kyna’s legs, lips sliding against her timidly, at first. Even that sent waves through Kyna as her hands fell to weave into her chocolate hair.  She lapped gently over Kyna’s clit sending a shock to her nerves. As Hailee continued to pleasure her, Kyna jammed her hand between her teeth so as not to make a sound. Hailee’s tongue slipped down, and into her, causing Kyna to release a sharp gasp that was quickly followed by a moan. 

“H-Holy f-fuck!” She continued to writhe against Hailee’s skillful tongue until she felt a familiar tightness in her abdomen. “H-Hailee…” Kyna cries as she came.  The two girls were catching their breaths and coming down from their highs. Tired, they fell asleep; legs tangled and holding each other without a care in the world.

 

There were very few things Jim  _ wouldn’t _ force Kyna to do, and one of those things was simply because of the ease she could sever one of his favourite parts of his body from the rest of it. He wouldn’t hesitate to force her to comply to specific fantasies, and though he was very fond of oral, he wouldn’t run the risk. That’s one place he chose to play it safe. That being said, he was currently running closer and closer to desperate, and despite his nearly daily sessions with Kyna, he wanted someone more...  _ cooperative. _ And did he know the perfect little mouse to please him.

As he strolled down the hallway, he counted the days since he’d visited Hailee. It had to be before he brought Kyna in, that was for sure. His poor mouse was probably desperate for him, by now. If he ever took more than a month to visit her, she would be. Though, that always ended up being a good thing, for him, anyways. She never questioned his reasons, nor his will. His word was her gospel, and he was her god. 

_ If only Kyna could start thinking like that, _ he mused to himself, then chuckled aloud at the thought. No, that would be boring of her. Truly, purely boring. He smirked to himself as his hand tightened around the door’s knob, twisting it in his tight grip.

The moment the door had opened, he froze- shock filling him.

 

Kyna slid her tongue along her girlfriend’s bottom lip, smirking in achievement as Hailee granted her entrance. Her hands ran down Hailee’s sides, and curved up her thighs. 

“Perfection.” She mumbled into her lover’s lips, kissing down any reply Hailee may’ve conjured up.  Soon Kyna had her made girl into a sweaty, moaning mess, but she didn’t stop there. Hailee came again and again until she couldn’t think straight.  She mumbled incoherently, trying to form words but not having the brain power to do so. Kyna grinned in between Hailee’s legs, she had been the one to do this to her and it was a rush. In the silence (not that either one was quiet), the turning of the door handle clicked through. There was only enough time for Kyna to question who was coming through the door, and nothing else. Jim’s jaw physically hit the floor as he saw Kyna between Hailee’s legs. For a moment, the vulgar scene burned through him, veins pounding with blood as he quickly got turned on. Another moment, and he was scorching with anger, especially directed towards Hailee. But he couldn't explain it- he was just furious that Hailee was with Kyna. He shut and locked the door before he stormed over and forced the girls apart, and tossing Kyna to the floor. 

“How long has  _ this _ been a thing!?” He demanded, fire raging through him, eyes burning into Hailee’s. She cowered away, making her nude body as small as she possibly could against the wood head board.

“A-A little while, now...” She confessed, voice minute. A low growl pulled from his throat, and he could feel Kyna glowering at him.

“Get away from her! There's a ton of people in relationships- it's no different!” She was right. But he didn't care about the other people... he only cared about Kyna and Hailee being together... why? 

No, better question, how to solve both his problems? His lips slid smoothly into a smirk, blatantly ignoring Kyna as he pulled himself over Hailee.

“Now, now, little mouse- I thought you were mine?” He chided teasingly, moving his hand to stroke her tanned neck. Hailee’s skin lit up at his touch, the soft, loving-like gesture a great and welcome contrast to his usual roughness. 

“I-I am, sir.” She tried to keep her voice steady, but his hands sliding downwards pulled a soft mewling moan from her. He smirked wickedly, feeling the hate radiating from his little Kitten...  _ Kyna _ ...  _ his _ Kyna.

“So you won't mind pleasing your master?” He taunted, saying it just loud enough for Kyna to hear. He could take everything away from her, so very easily... yet, it still didn’t satiate him. He wanted more, but he couldn’t figure out  _ what _ he wanted more of. It constantly evaded him, and when he finally had that small glimpse- where he  _ almost _ felt content, it was gone as quickly as he’d found it, and he couldn’t replicate it. 

“I’d love to, sir.” A shy smile adorned her rosy face. Kyna just wanted to go, but she knew she’d hardly get far. Jim was a sadistic arsehole- he’d never let her live this down.

“You know what to do, Doll.” Jim grinned menacingly, voice practically a purr. A spark lit in Hailee’s eyes.  It had been weeks since he had come to see her, and she had missed him so much... 

Quickly, she unbuckled Jim’s belt and unfastened his trousers with an eagerness that made Kyna sick to her stomach. She started slow, despite her wanting him as quick as possible, she started slow. That’s what Jim wanted, and she’d always give him what he wanted. Kyna’s hand went to her mouth as she felt sick come up her throat. Jim let his head loll back in bliss, throwing a soft moan into the air. Oh it had been ages since he had had such soft lips wrapped around him, a chance he couldn’t take with his newest addition, which had simultaneously became his newest obsession. Not that he’d ever think that, but it was clear enough to everyone else. He could feel a heat sliding over him, tittling on the edge, he roughly grabbed Hailee’s hair, throwing her off, and rising above her to pin her to the bed. There was no slow build up, and she hadn’t expected there to be. There was nothing soft or slow about the way Jim took her, and she never expected there to be. This wasn’t about “making love,” because he didn’t love her, not like she did him. No, this was about pleasing Jim... and she would always be up for that.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...not much if you're easily triggered...a lot of it is just mentions, but I figured I'd put it in anyways...


	11. Damien Silro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyna gets attacked and, unknowing as to why, Jim rushes to her defense. However, any 'hero worship' he may've gotten is immediately pulled when he receives, and "considers", an offer that Kyna is none too pleased with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just got back from a "business" trip (doing makeup for a pageant), but I'm back now and ready to keep writing this.

Damien Silro wasn’t a man easily forgotten. Not because he was attractive, nor charming, nor clever. The best way Kyna could think to describe him was a man with an overabundance of confidence that dressed like fake royalty. He waltzed around like he was a god, not hesitating to pull random dolls of Jim’s aside and taking them in a hallway or restroom. Not that Jim minded, that was the purpose of them being so accessible to his clients, after all. Right up until he was in front of Jim, Damien flounced around like he was the baddest bad to ever bad. Yet, the moment Jim came into the equation- he practically shook with fear. 

He always arrived an hour early, scoping out the girls, wandering around until he made a decision- taking his time. And the first time he came since Kyna was brought to the bullpen, he’d taken an instant liking to her. Not that anyone would fail to understand why. Kyna had been given a whole wardrobe filled with items Jim had chosen personally for her. All high-end and name-brand. A sort of look and power that would undeniably attract the likes of a man like Silro...

“Oh? And what do we’ve here?” His accent was thick, yet hard to place. Actually, she thought it might be fake. A bit of faux-pas in hopes of confusing Jim. ‘He’ll see right through it,’ she reminded herself, almost wanting to snicker at the man’s idiocy.

“I asked you a question.” His voice hardened, hand suddenly gripping her arm. She attempted to tug it away, but with no reward.

“Let go of me.” She demanded getting answered with a laugh- and not the pleasant kind, either. His head was thrown back by the sheer force of it, full and heavy. Malicious intent swirled through it, surrounding the very air around him. Where was Sebastian when she needed him?!

Soon enough he’d began dragging her off to an empty corner, scratching and kicking as he did. She wouldn’t call for help- the only ‘help’ she’d receive would likely be Jim laughing at her, anyways. 

 

Something wasn’t right. Jim always saw Kyna’s heels pass by at exactly 10 past three. But, here he was, 3:12, and still no Kyna. She was timely, and proud- she wouldn’t deviate. Not like this, not without reason. Or maybe she was trying to deceive him, find that he was weak to his own curiosities. No, that couldn’t be it. Something had to be wrong.  Before he knew what he was doing, he’d left his office to go find her. Her station was still neat and tidy, no discernible discrepancies. That was when he heard the struggling from around the corner.  He leaned his head around, eyes immediately falling black with anger. A hand snatched the collar of his client’s shirt, immediately tanking him away from his little kitten. 

A few of the buttons on her blouse had been torn off, and her skirt was hiked up, unevenly. Clearly she’d tried to keep it down. She’d struggled. 

“Mr Silro.” The Irish accent cut through the air like a katana, the very action a threat in itself. 

“My office. Now.” And just like that, the predator was nothing more than a petty little insect, crawling off in a hurry to escape. Jim’s eyes followed the retreat, almost as if he thought the man stupid enough to make another move on Kyna. 

“What happened?” His voice was... soft. Almost understanding, a kind of tone that, from him, shocked Kyna to her very core. She stared at him, eyes wide as he watched her. She almost considered just telling him, but she quickly shook it off, deeming this kindness to be just another one of his tricks.

“Nothing.” She said firmly, attempting to straighten herself out as best she could, not doing well. His stomach twisted with an odd ache at the sight. As she attempted to brush past him, he grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving, but it wasn’t harsh or forceful. It was...steadying. Caring, almost loving, even.

“Are you alright?” Before he knew what he was saying, the words had left his lips. She stood there, bewildered by the sudden kindness he was showing her.  A few moments later, she managed to lightly nod her head, an utter lie, but what could she do about it? It was no worse than what Jim did to her, the only difference was that this was fresh. It sat at the front of her mind, warning her of all the possibilities of what could happen if she was forced to stay here....

He hesitated, not knowing why this was bothering him so much, “I’m going to have Sebastian take you back to get cleaned up, okay?” She nodded understandingly, not even daring to make a sound. He carefully pulled her to his chest, feeling her breath hitch for a moment before she relaxed into him. She needed something to steady herself. She didn’t have time to care if it was Jim or anyone else, she just needed something to hold on to...

 

Jim’s fury quickly sparked again once he was in the same room with the man. The wanna-be mobster sat in the client seat, attempting to look completely unphased by Jim’s looming presence, but ultimately failing. 

“Mr. Silro.” Jim ground out, trying not to expose the flames of his anger through his tone. After all, this was a client. This was a man he made hundreds of thousands off of...or at least, he had been. 

“You’re late on your payment.” He said flatly, waltzing around to the other side of his desk. Silro’s eyes flicked down, Jim just barely catching the bolt of fear that passed through them as he did.

“Business hasn’t been good, as of late...” Ah, yes. The leaving of his wife, Jim had heard. Damien might have been the face of their company, but she was the only one with any brains or people skills. He wasn’t surprised to hear she’d left him. Or that she ended up dead with her throat ripped out. Things would improve, Jim knew that, but he didn’t give out favors. Ever. 

“I se-”

“I was hoping I could offer you something  _ else _ as payment, for now.” Damn his curiosity, because the moment he heard it, his head tilted, interest piqued. And Damien clearly saw this, because he sat up a tad straighter, very obviously gaining some confidence in his plan.

“Go on.” He allowed, watching the man gulp back a bit of fear. Clearly, he wasn’t suspecting the mastermind would even consider it, but he was glad he was being given the chance to speak. A soft knock sounded at the door before Kyna let herself in, completely straightened out, to Jim’s surprise. She was calm again, but Jim couldn’t shake off the buzzing feeling he couldn’t completely comprehend. She carried in Jim’s afternoon tea, keeping her eyes forward, refusing to look weak in front of the bastard that had attacked her.

“I have a daughter, as you know,” He began, leaning forward as if it would help sway Jim’s decision, “I would be willing to trade her over, as a payment.” Jim’s brows lifted slightly, a tad surprised to hear someone  _ offer _ such a thing. He usually spent days planning and manipulating things to offer it to them, it never happened the other way around. He supposed it was typically a parental instinct, one he wasn’t surprised to see the man lack. Kyna stiffened slightly as she poured the tea, jaw locking.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but she just turned 13, didn’t she?” Jim inquired, lips pressing together. He couldn’t take on another doll right now, not while he was still trying to figure out the mess with Kyna. But he could sense Kyna’s shock and fright at the prospect, and he couldn’t resist letting this play out as it was.

“Yes, she has. I’ve been told she truly is beautiful and I’m inclined to agree.” Damien added while a sick feeling came to Kyna’s stomach. He was offering up a child. His own daughter to this  _ madman _ ! Surely he had to know the horrors she would experience?..surely Jim wasn’t  _ that _ insane as to accept someone so young...

Kyna looked at Jim, her eyes wide and pleading, lips pressed together to prevent any sound from escaping. She had things she wanted to say, Jim knew it...and he wanted to hear.

“You’ll have to give me some time to consider your offer, you see.” The man across from him nodded, ecstatic for even that. Jim dismissed him, taking his tea from Kyna’s trembling hands as Damien left. 

“You can’t possibly be considering his offer!” Kyna hissed, eyes narrowed and upset. Jim calmly sipped the still boiling drink, leisurely listening with a smug smirk on his lips. After all, this could be interesting.

“And why is that?” He responded, drinking in the sudden outburst, the sudden loss of control. This had been a crack in her foundation. She was vulnerable, after all...he should’ve been celebrating, finding amusement from this pain, but he couldn’t. This was a break of her docile nature, and it heightened the feeling inside him. A fog in his chest, stinging and burning him from the inside out. Had this snapping been in result of Silro’s attack? Was she as alright as she had acted before the man left..?

“She’s a  _ child! _ Even you can’t be that-that- _ heartless! _ ” He felt his desk vibrate from the force of her hands slamming onto it, finding himself oddly aware of how much that had to have stung, yet she didn’t act like she noticed it at all. Interesting, but not unusual...for her, in the very least.

“As I told Mr. Silro, I’ll take my time considering his offer.” Jim’s tone was faintly amused and it made her burn. She had heard him, he knew perfectly well she understood what he had meant and that she knew just as well that he’d known what she had meant. Yet, here he was, acting as if he were completely oblivious to what could be so wrong with treating a 13 year old child the way he had been treating her--and the rest of his dolls, for that matter. That it wasn't a thousand times more horrific, nor just plain disgusting. To any normal human being, it was the epitome of both...but, then again, he wasn't a _normal_ human being.

“But-”

“But’ nothing. You are dismissed, Kyna.” He said flatly, sipping his tea. No way in hell would he be taking on the child. Kyna was right, even he had some standards. But, then again...she didn’t know that and he wasn’t going to tell her.

 

After all, where would be the fun in that?


	12. PSYCHOPATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dash of Kyna going hysterical, a bit of Sebastian and a whole lot of morals. How will Sebastian react to the Silro offer?

She was pacing, Sebastian knew that was never a good sign. Even worse as he thought on Jim’s schedule, even worse when he realized Silro had been in. 

“Kyna. Stop.” His hands caught her shoulders, large frame blocking her path as he watched her expression go from a blank concentration to surprise, blue eyes blinking at him as she came back to the real world. His fingers tightened for a moment before slowly letting go. Only to snap back up as she began sobbing out in utter panic.

“Kyna-What the fuck, what’s wrong!” Sebastian shook her lightly, like this was the same daze she just woke from.

“THIRTEEN!” She screeched at him, “He’s taking a CHILD, Sebastian! As a new one of his ‘dolls’ or whatever he calls us!” Her hands covered her face as fresh tears came to. All of the night before had been filled with worry over the poor girl whose father had the same thoughts as her own, who was doing the same as hers had done. Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock, seeming more worried than she’d seen him before. 

And it made Sebastian sick to think about a kid going through what Kyna had, even more so if at the hands of Jim, but something wasn’t right with what she was saying. Because if he knew anything about Jim, it was that the line was drawn when children came into the picture. Now, that didn’t mean Jim wouldn’t harm a child, even kill one, for the right price. Jim’s rule was you don’t  _ torture _ a child. That, unless you know that the kid isn’t going to end up in foster care and will be in a decent home, you don’t put a child through the grief of living without their parents. There were exceptions, yes. If the child would be better off without an abusive figure looming over them or if they weren’t even in school yet. His morals were twisted, but they’d been born out of the man’s experiences and not even Sebastian could fault the logic that had stemmed from it.

“No, he wouldn’t. Kyna, listen to yourself. There isn’t a single doll here under nineteen and the youngest he’s had is you. He wouldn’t take a thirteen year old girl,” He reasoned, trying to soothe both her and himself. 

“You weren’t there! That-that-that BASTARD offered up his daughter and that bloody monster promised to consider it!” She shot back, sobs racking through her body.

“Silro  _ offered _ up Amelia?” He shook his head at the idea, finding it utterly bizarre, “Man just lost his wife of nearly a decade and now he’s giving away his daughter?” Even if Jim was considering the prospect of taking Amelia, Sebastian had to admit it was better than staying with her father. Hell, maybe that’s why he was considering it...

“Kyna, listen to me, I don’t know anything for sure, but...there’s rumours, about Silro...” Sebastian sighed, debating whether or not if he should tell her, “Look, her life here or there...either way, she’s in for hell.” He ran a hand down his face, forcing himself indifferent to the accusation. It wasn’t his job to judge people, even if he wouldn’t hesitate to burn them alive, if it were up to him. Kyna clearly didn’t share this ideal. Her breathing, already having ran ragged, was only deteriorating. She’d gone to law school to help people like poor little Amelia, but instead she was a prisoner of this sick world that Jim had immersed himself in. 

“But-We could do something, Sebastian! We could _save_ her, but instead we’re stuck with that-that--THAT  _PSYCHOPATH_ using us so he can create just another _hellscape_ for her to live through!” She screeched, words slamming down the hallways as Sebastian quickly tried to snap his hand over Kyna’s mouth to prevent anyone, especially his boss, from becoming privy to their conversation.

“We can’t, Kyna. There’s nothing we can do, Jim would _kill_ you!” He insisted, but he knew she’d persist. And, well...

He _did_ have one idea...


End file.
